Gelphie Oneshots
by TheatreNerd1130
Summary: Some nice Gelphie fluff and cuteness bc I love these two sm
1. Chapter 1

**Storm**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU SM FOR CHECKING OUT MY LIL CORNER OF . I love you all sm. This is pure fluff for one of my favorite ships and sincerely hope that you like it and/or you get The Feels™️. Also, my phone is being a butt and it won't let me  
/type with bold or italicized letters so that's nice.

Anywayyyyy...

Oneshot-Gelphie

* * *

A deafening *CRASH* echoed throughout the girls' dorm room, followed by a sudden, blinding light, waking up both Elphaba and Galinda suddenly. Well, not at the same time, at least. Galinda had jolted upright because of the crack of thunder, while

Elphaba had been awoken 4-5 seconds after due to a piercing scream from across their shared room.

She had forgotten about her quirky (and dare she say gorgeous) roomate's deathly fear of storms due to traumatic experiences from her past, Elphaba suspected. She glanced in Galinda's direction only to see her trembling in what could only be described  
/as absolute terror. Galinda was curled into a fetal position with a strong grip on her bedpost. Elphaba could make out the steady trail of a tear streaming down her roomate's face, followed by many, many more. At this point Elphaba was extermely concerned  
/for the shivering girl in front of her. She stood up and carefully made her way across the room to Galinda's side of their shared dorm room. "Glin? Are you alright my sweet?" She waited patiently for a reply, anything. After a little while she heard  
/a small voice shakily whisper, "Elphie?" Hearing Galinda's strained whisper left Elphaba heartbroken. Elphaba carefully sat down on the edge of Galinda's bed and wrapped her arm around her roomate's trembling shoulders. After another piercing crash  
/of thunder and lightning, Galinda had wrapped both her arms and legs around her slender roomate, which took Elphaba by surprise. Galinda was too terrified to notice that she was straddling Elphaba, and when she did meet her roommate's gaze they both  
/became extremely flustered, that is, until Galinda did something neither of the girls expected, she had leaned in and pecked her verdant (and absolutely beautiful, she thought) roomate on the lips. She was looking Elphaba directly in her rich, chocolate  
/brown orbs and just taking it all in, until Elphaba pulled away in shock, and realization dawned on Galinda. She. Had. Just. Kissed. Her. Roomate.

Did that really just happen? Elphaba was in complete shock. Had her absolutely amazingly talented-and gorgeous-roomate just kissed her? Her? The school vegetable and complete outcast, the girl who was constantly bullied because of her appearance-despite  
/her kindness and respect towards everyone? All she could think was; 'What? How? D-does she really feel this way about me?' Elphaba had always been absolutely amazed by her perky roomie since they met... Could Galinda feel the same way? 'Could there  
/finally be someone who really, truly lov-' She was cut off by a small voice saying, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I p-promise I-" Galinda was quickly interrupted by a pair of emerald lips pressed against her own.

It was absolutely amazing, Galinda thought. She had completely blocked out the storm and could only think about the idea that her stunning roomate felt the same affection towards her as she did Elphaba. Suddenly, Galinda's fear seemed to fade away and  
/all that was left was; 'Her. She's kissing me and I'm kissing her and this is wonderful.' Galinda never wanted it to end.

Elphaba pulled back soon after to catch her breath and left Galinda blushing furiously. Galinda heard a soft voice saying, "A-are you alright? I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I... I've never r-really done anything like that before. I just felt like-"  
/Galinda's shy roomate was in tears before she could finish her sentence.

Elphaba hated crying in front of others. She had built her walls so high in order to keep herself from breaking down and that is exactly what she did in that moment.

She felt a gentle pair of arms around her and Galinda whispering softly in her ear. "Shh, it's okay sweet girl. You did everything just right. You're absolutely amazing and I love you so much and nothing could ever change that. Shh. I've got you. You're  
/okay my girl, it's okay. You're safe." Galinda gently stroked her raven tresses with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other. Elphaba looked up to meet Galinda's soft ocean blue eyes. She asked, "Glin- is it- uhm-" "It's okay, sweet girl."  
/"I-is it okay if I uhm- sleepwithyoutonight?" She rushed through her words due to nervousness but Galinda understood her. "Of course. I- of course you may. I'd love it, actually."

Galinda brought Elphaba over to her nicely made bed and Galinda climbed under her covers. She heard Elphaba mutter, "Sorry to bother. I'll sleep on the very edge so that you have enough room. I promise I won't take up any space at all. I'll just-" Galinda  
/quickly interjected with, "Elphie, my Elphie, you are absolutely not sleeping on the very edge of the bed during this storm. You WILL sleep with me and you WILL let me cuddle you." With that, she scooped up her thin roomate and wrapped herself around  
/her, burying her face in her roomate's neck, carefully stroking her hair. Elphaba wrapped her arm around Galinda and whispered, "Goodnight, Glin. Love you."

She heard Galinda's soft reply,

"I love you too. So much."

YAY YOU FINISHED READING MY STORY! LOVE YOU SM! Also: Feedback. Please. Anything. This is only a oneshot and I'm prolly gonna do more of these in this book! :)))


	2. 2

****

**Me? (ch. 1)**

 ****

 **Hey, I'm working on the next chapter for this right now. It's just a short little fluff piece that I wrote last night. There's probably more than 20 errors cause I was half asleep when I thought of it? It's not the best, but I mean? I just thought it was cute.  
Elphaba's POV.**

 **Anyways, here you go:**

**The only thing on my mind was getting back to my dorm as soon as possible. I wascarrying my bag back from the library, where I had recently done another late night study session for the final exam next week. I've started taking notice that the school librarians seem to be concerned for my mental stability, but frankly, so was I. I passed a couple of students who promptly started laughing as I quickly walked by. Why? I have no idea *sarcasm*.I ignored them like always, but I couldn't help but think to myself, 'Ha ha ha, laugh all you want, you're not the one who's going to ace finals this year.'**

 **I needed sleep.**

 **The hall clock read 12:43. My walking turned into more of a jog, and I turned a corner into my hallway. I got my keys and quietly unlocked my door, I was sure my roommate was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up this late at night. She needs the sleep just as much as I do, mostly because we had studied together last night. Yes,  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"studied. I know what you're thinking, but, honestly. How could she love me? It was a ridiculous concept, I don't even know why that crossed my mind. I was really sleep deprived.**

 **I quickly made my way to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Had the room always been this cold? When I was done in the bathroom, I tiptoed over to my small bed and carefully got under the thin sheets. It was so cold in my dorm and I was shivering. Galinda seemed content enough though, under all her layers of blankets and decorative pillows. Why is it at all necessary to own  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"that many pillows? Her bed just seemed so warm, and she was so cute when she slept. What? Did I...? Am I a... a lesbian? Probably. I'm honestly not even surprised at this point.**

 **After probably half an hour or so of trying to fall asleep, I heard a small voice mutter something from the bed opposite mine. All I could make**

 **out was something about, I don't know, something being broken? She was probably just talking in her sleep again.**

 **"Elphie?"**

 **"Glin? Wh-what is it?"**

 **"Our heating system broke."**

 **"Oh, ok. That's why it's so cold In here."**

 **There was a long pause before I heard her say, "You're cold?"**

 **"Aren't you?"**

 **She turned towards me.**

 **"Oh, honey, I- um, I mean Elphie, y-you're shivering."**

 **"Hm, I wonder why."**

 **Wait. I'm sorry, did she jus-**

 **"Elphie, you can come sleep with me if you want. I mean, y-you can sleep in my bed. If you're cold."**

 **Um. How do I respond to that? Of _course_ I wanted to, I just wasn't prepared for that. Whoa.**

 **"No, I'm... I'm ok."**

 **"Elphie, honey, I don't want you to freeze."**

 **"I... uh... O-ok."**

 **I slowly got up and walked over to Galinda's bed. She lifted the covers to let me lay down next to her, and smiled. Oh Oz, her smile was the cutest.**

 _ **Oh my god, I'm super gay.**_

 **I laid down carefully on the edge of her bed. It _was_ really warm, but something was missing. I tried to fall asleep, but my mind was  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"racing.**

 **"Elphie, baby, you don't have to sleep on the very edge of the bed." She let out a small laugh. _Ugh, she's so adorable_. "Here, turn towards me."**

 **I did. We were only inches apart then, and I think I started blushing. I tried to hide my face as best as I could.**

 **"You're blushing. I- um- did I do something wrong? Sorry."**

 **"Glin, no, it's ok. I just- I don't know..."**

 **"Ok."**

 **We were facing each other in her bed, she was so close. I really wanted to just kiss her all over, but my anxiety was telling me otherwise.**

 **I felt her put her arm around me and pull me even closer.**

 **"Is this ok, Elphie?"**

 **"Y-yes." I awkwardly put my arm around her so that my hand was against the small of her back.**

 **She buried her face into my chest. My breath caught in my throat.**

 **"Mmm. This is nice."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **I reached up and started to stroke her hair. It was so soft and her curls were just so beautiful. I tried again to fall asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about this petite girl in my arms. Why is my (straight?) roommate touching me as much as she can and calling me pet names?**

 **"Elphie?"**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"I-uh...Elphieiloveyousomuch."**

 **"W-What?"**

 **"Oh, sorry. I- I really love you, Elphaba."**

 **Oh Oz. She... _loves me_? This isn't real. This cannot be real. I couldn't move. My gaze was locked on her and I had absentmindedly glanced down at her lips. She was so close.  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"This is it.**

 **I leaned in and kissed her forehead.**

 **She looked back up at me with the cutest shy smile I had ever seen. "Oh, Elphie."**

 **She moved closer and kissed me. On the lips. _Oz_ , she was so sweet, I still couldn't believe she loved me too.**

 **She pulled away, and I was left flustered. _Did I do something wrong?_**

 **"Glin, honey? Did I- uh- do something wrong? I'm sorry, I've just... never done that before."**

 **"Of course not, baby. I just had to catch my breath. You were amazing, sweetheart."**

 **"T-thanks. So were you."**

 **"Elphie? Is it ok with you if I wake you up with kisses tomorrow morning? If that's uncomfortable for you, it's totally fine. Just forget I ever said anything."**

 **Oh Oz, her smile.**

 **"Yeah, that sounds amazing sweet girl."**

 **"Ok, well goodnight."**

 **"Night, Glin."**


End file.
